Beautiful Dancer
by StephBrittanaLover
Summary: Santana moves to college and is finally ready to be out of the closet. A night out with her best friend puck leads her to meeting the woman that will change her world for ever.
1. Chapter 1

Santana knew she liked girls, just no one else knew she did (except the odd girl that she would hook up with but sshh she needed to keep up her rep in high school). Now she was at college that was all about to change. Well that is what she set out to do, be out and be who she wanted to be and with who she wanted to be with.

"Sup Lezpez"

Ok so maybe Puck knew about Santana's lady loving but be he was so amazing when he found out he claimed number one Lezbro spot right away. Puck was her best friend and they had known each other since high school after the occasional hook up starting in freshman year.

"Hey Puck, you ready to hit the town"

"Totally lets pick up some hot chicks"

After high fiving Puck, Santana picked up here leather jacket wearing her tight red dress and killer heels and walked out their apartment and into the hallway.

"Damn your looking mighty fine tonight"

"Shut the fuck up Puck! Just get me to the club, I gots to get my mack on"

"Ok ok chill your beans "

Puck grab the keys to his truck with a dopey smile and off they went to Locos, the best night club in the area. Puck pulled up in the nearest car park ready to pick up later the next day and they entered the club already packed and the bass vibrating through the floor boards.

Puck leaned over to shout in to Santana's ear so that she could hear him.

"you want the usual?"

Santana nodded

"Ok grab a booth and I'll be right back"

Santana moved straight to the only remaining booth and slipped in quickly surveying the dance floor around her.

"Fuck" she was definitely going to need those drinks soon if she going to get her dance on.

Looking around there was definitely plenty of good looking girls out tonight often making eye contact with Santana herself, just none of them quite hot enough for the hot piece of ass herself .

"Hey move over" Puck was back with 2 shots each and 4 beers between them.

"What you so long" Santana said giving Puck her cheekiest grin

Faking offended Puck gently punched her arm and grabbed both shots in both hands.

"Ok hot stuff lets see what you got"

2 beers later and Santana was on the floor completely in her own zone, Puck had already disappears off to some corner of the dance floor chatting up some girl 20 minutes ago.

Santana by this point was already drunk and swaying to the rhythm with her arms in the air in the middle of the dance floor when she saw blue. Blue! The most beautiful piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. Focusing all her attention in her state Santana notice the they belonged to a stunning woman with toned legs barely covered in a one shouldered blue strapped dress with straight golden blonde hair. Brown eyes locked with blue for a split second and all Santana could think about was how sexy she looked moving to the beat like she owned the dance floor. It was like the blonde wasn't even trying, the music just seemed to flow through her like she was a part of it. Both men and women tried to join her but she was completely lost in her own world grinding against anyone who approached behind her yet never giving them more than a minute before she gracefully moved away. Santana almost drooling at the mouth took a step forward moving towards her but after locking eyes with the women for a second time. The stunning dancer was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Shit" Santana quickly scanned the area but failed to see where the women had gone. Urgh how could a women turn her on by just moving like that. "Shit, Shit, Shit I've got to find her".

Before she could begin her search a stocky guy accidently fell back on her without realising and Santana stumbled a little before a pair of pale hands gripped her hips from behind. A body pressed behind her, holding her in position and began swaying both of them to the beat.

"Are you an angel? Because I swear you must have fallen from heaven" came a sweet yet husky voice by her ear.

Santana almost rolled her eyes at the corny pick up line before she tilted her head to the side and spotted the adorable pearly white smile and blonde hair, then moving her eyes up the strangers face...those eyes, blue once again. How could she roll her eyes at the hottest piece of ass she'd ever seen.

"Hey" Once again the stranger smiled and giggled slightly as Santana melted into her body captivated like the moment she first saw her.

"Hey" Santana replied shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dance floor gradually getting more packed as the night went on leading Santana and the mysterious blonde to be pushed closer together not that Santana was complaining about that.

"I've notice you a couple of times tonight and I can't help wondering…" Santana's heart rate picked up hearing the blondes voice again. "…why has such a beautiful woman been left to dance on her own"

Santana who had previously had her back pressed against the front of the blonde, with the blondes hands on her abs and Santana linking her hands behind the blondes head turned around to face her and leaning up to reach the other woman's ears.

"I was waiting for a goddess"

"O yh did you find her?" That smile appeared again transforming this sultry woman's face to innocent and cheeky.

"meh she must of slipped out of sight, I should go look for her" Santana managed to get out with a straight face.

"I won't keep you much longer than"

With that the blonde whipped around and took a couple of steps away from the brunette but not before a tanned hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her in again.

"What I found though was much better"

A blush creeped up the blonde's cheeks and a hint of pink ears showed through her hair as a dimple appeared on the Latin's face, who finally was getting her game back.

Santana leaned forwarded again.

"Fancy a drink?"

The blonde nodded and without a second thought tugged on Santana's hand and dragged her towards the bar.

"Soooo.." Santana stalling to remember if the blonde had already gave her a name.

"Bond"

"Huh"

"The names Bond…James Bond" and there was that cheeky grin again.

How could this girl be so cute and yet so sexy at the same time, it blew Santana's mind.

"Ok 007 what's your poison?"

"Just a beer please"

Leaning over the bar to get the barman's attention Santana tried again.

"So whats your real name"

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine"

"Santana, now spill"

"Santana" The blonde tested on her lips widening her smile.

"Now your name?"

"If I told you that I would have to kill you" The blonde replied with a wink.

"Oh come on"

"That's for me to know and you to find out "

A blonde barman approached the two, Santana turned and notice he had a slight floppy fringe and massive lips, I mean hello that's what I call a trouty mouth.

"Hey Britt"

Turning her head with a victorious smirk Santana lifted one eye brow as the blonde beauty pout adorably.

"Britt huh, I knew that pretty face desired a better name then James."

"Thanks Sam" the pout ever present.

Sam just chuckle in response "So what can I get you two fine girls"

"Two beers" Santana responded before turning back to the Blonde. "Hey don't look so upset, at least now I can walk up to people and say hey you know that awesome famous dancer Britt…yeh I totally danced with her".

The blonde giggled and then looked surprised.

"How did you know I was a dancer?"

"Have you seen you dance, o please if average people danced like that then they are clearly got some sort of super powers, you're like some sort of sexy snow leopard"

At this the blonde burst out in a loud laugh which sent a weird pulse straight though the brunette.

"Sexy snow leopard? I like it" Both girls just stood there a moment smiling at each other as their eyes locked. "You want to go outside and get some fresh air"

"Yeh sure" They grabbed their beers and dodged the crowd out in to the back. Some people where scattered around the area which had been made into a small yet spacious garden with a patio and small lanterns placed around. Santana and Britt made their way to a small stone bench under a tree.

"Santana Lopez, that's my name"

"Brittany"

"Brittany? Don't you have a last name?" Santana tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Nope" Brittany placed a pale hand on a tanned bare leg and gently rubbed circles with her fingers. "That might be all you want and then you will just leave me"

"No I won't, if anything I might be a complete pyscho and it will be you leaving me"

"You're a pyscho?" Brittany lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Well no but you can never be too sure about these things"

"Your cute" Now it was Santana's turn to blush and that never happens to Santana.

"No …I ….urgh shit" Stuttering now! Really this wasn't Santana's style.

"You know Santana, I'm glad we meet tonight" she paused as she looked up to the dark sky "I mean it's not every night you meet a beautiful stranger who is actually worth talking too"

"Well it's not every night I meet a beautiful dancer like yourself" They both smiled shyly at each other, both feeling butterflys in their stomach and a feeling that both could not quite put their finger on.

"Erm Brittany, is it possible…."

"Hey Britt get your ass up here it's time to go!" Another blonde woman appeared at the entrance to the club.

"Ok Quinn, I'll be right there" Turning to Santana as the other blonde disappeared again. "Well that's my que to go" Brittany's face dropped visibly as she stood up.

Santana couldn't help but frown herself, until Brittany locked eyes with her again and gently smiled before swooping in and landing a gentle quick peck on her cheek.

"I'll see you around Santana Lopez" and with that the blonde was gone.

Santana remained stunned in place for a good 5 minutes before it hit her. "Crap I didn't get her number"

"Yo Lopez let's get a move on, I'm beat" Puck appeared next to her and they exited the club.

Deciding to walk back as they had both drunk, Puck couldn't help but notice the smile that grew on the girls face as she pictured the woman she had meet. Brittany! She was definitely special, just the only thing she had to go on was a name. But the search would definitely be worth it.

"Good night?" Puck nudged the brunette

"The best" The smile never leaving her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Santana was sat in her dorm frustrated. It had been almost a week now and she still had no idea how to get back into contact with Brittany or even know her last name. Even after hours of pouring over numerous Facebook accounts into the late hours of the night and simply sulking in her dorm. Since moving to NYU to begin her English lit degree Santana had felt lonely to say the least, she did have Puck though but she missed having intimacy with someone, even if it was just easy hook ups back in Lima. That was until she met Brittany last week, but she was different and made Santana feel different, less of a bitch. Santana's phone buzzed by her side as she stared at her computer screen, peering down she noticed it was puck himself.

**Puck (1:00pm): **Yo Pez! Can I come round and hang?

**San (1:01pm): **Do I even have an option?

**Puck (1:01pm)** Nope

Almost straight away there came a banging from her door. Reluctant to get up Santana slowly dragged herself to the door and opened it. Puck didn't even greet her but pushed past and jumped on her bed.

"Spill Lopez, you've been mopping around her for almost a week and I still have no idea why"

Santana sighed as she closed the door and moved back to her desk chair.

"I can't find her puck"

"Who"

"You know the girl from Locos?"

"O right, hot chick with the legs and blonde hair?"

"Yeh her"

"That sucks, how about we have a get together tonight? Me and my blonde from last Friday were thinking of going Locos again tonight, sooooo you might be able to spot your chick again"

Santana turned and looked up at Puck, a small smile creeping up her face.

"You think she might be there again"

"Who knows but it's worth the chance isn't it"

"How are you and …?"

"Awesome" Puck breathed out with a dreamy look. "She actually lives on campus as well"

"Lucky for some" Santana mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…so tonight what time?"

**4:00pm**

Santana was sitting in the small coffee shop on campus in her favourite spot on the sofas placed towards the back. Attempting to write up some essay in for 2 weeks' time which seemed almost impossible when the image of a certain blonde dancer bobbing around the front of her mind. Giving up completely Santana dropped her pen and picked up what must have been her 5th coffee in the space of an hour. While sipping her coffee and checking her phone, she felt a dip in the couch next to her.

"Place already taken" Santana put on her best bitch voice.

"It is now"

Snapping her head to the side with her mouth open. She saw the first person she didn't expect to see sat right next to her.

"Uhh... Brittany? What are you doing here?"

Giggling Brittany scooped some cream of the top of her hot chocolate and sucked it off her finger. Santana gulped at the action lingering her eyes a little too long on Brittany's mouth.

"I go here duuhh and I wanted my usual hot chocolate" Brittany said beaming unaware of the effect her previous actions had on the brunette. "What are you doing here?"

Snapping out of her state Santana responded "Well I was writing up an essay but that's definitely a no go"

"Mmhmm anything to do with this fine piece of meat" Her finger waving down from her head to her toes smirking.

"Pfft don't kid yourself Blondie " And there goes that pout again. She is to fricking cute for words. "This stranger just invaded my space and I can't seem to get rid of her". Santana smiled cheekily.

"She hot?" Brittany's smirk soon returning.

"Mmmm maybe" Santana winked at her.

Brittany looked so adorable as a blush creeped up her cheeks yet her smile still stretched up to her eyes.

"Maybe? Bet she looks way hotter than you"

"Way way hotter but we can't let her know that so shhh"

Brittany was so drawn to this girl it was unreal, one minute she would be all cute and tongue tied when surprised or when Brittany was too forward but like just now she totally transformed into a feisty sexy Latina goddess. Did she mention sexy!

"Well I take it back no one can be hotter than you here, if I'm honest everyone else looks kinda shifty here..." Brittany dropped her voice down to a whisper and leaned forward towards Santana. "…do you think they are all secret agents too?" A worried looked came across Brittany's face and her mouth slightly turn down in one corner.

Santana couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Causing the smile to reappear on the blondes face in successfully making the brunette smile. Taking the moment she was distracted to snatch up Santana's phone.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Santana cried attempting to retrieve her phone back.

"Giving you may number silly"

Santana stopped her attempt to reach her phone and sat back on the sofa with her back resting against the armrest, sitting on one leg.

"There now no excuse for not talking to me for more than a week again" Brittany handed back the phone.

"Well didn't help you left me with nothing to go on last time "

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders and gave a shy smile.

"Anyway I better get going, I'm supposed to meet up with a friend soon, I'm glad I bumped into you again" Brittany said while standing up. Santana stared down at the name Brittany had put herself down as. **Britt Sexy Snow Leopard ;). **Santana chuckled. Brittany had already walked behind the back of the sofa and placed a hand on Santana's shoulder causing the Latin to turn her head slightly but just enough that Brittany could lay a quick peck on her cheek for a second time, once again stunning the girl.

"See you around hot stuff"

…

"Wait" Santana quickly turned round on the spot to properly face Brittany ."What's your last name".

The blonde grinned wide and spoke before exiting the café.

"Pierce…Brittany S .Pierce"

And with a wink she was gone.

The brunette fist pumped and wiggled a little in her seat for a number of reasons. 1. She had once again met the blonde bomb shell. 2, She had got her number and 3. She finally had here full name. Not to mention Brittany was at the same college as her. Hopefully that wasn't the last time she would see her today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Santana had spent hours getting ready. As soon as she had left Brittany she had gone back to her dorm room, showered and then tried on her whole entire wardrobe. She had to look hot, who was she kidding! She had to look hotter than normal; if she was going to bump into Brittany tonight she needed to look her best. Finally she had settled on a long black sequined top, black shiny leggings and black killer heels. Hair curled and finished off with smokey eye makeup, Santana was finally pleased with the result. All this effort for a girl she may or may not see tonight.

"Puck you ready?" Just then her phone vibrated.

**Britt (10:30pm): **Hey I'm so glad I caught you today! Almost forgot how cute that ass is ;) xoxo

A dopey smile crossed Santana's face, the butterflys in her stomach making a return.

**San (10:32pm):** Almost? Babe I'm unforgettable ;) xoxo

"As ready as I'll ever be! You're going to love her and she's bringing a hot single friend too!"

"I dunno Puck, I kinda have my eyes on another girl at the moment"

"Come on san, let lose a little, have fun, what happen to my slut of a friend?"

"Let's just go and meet this women of yours, God help her"

* * *

Across town in a small bar sat Brittany kicking her legs against the stall she was sat upon by the bar while Quinn ordered them cocktails.

"Quinn?"

"Yeh Britt" Quinn tilted her head to the side to look at her friend. Quinn was wearing a cute black skirt with a glittery gold top, while Brittany was wearing a black leotard which was cut away at the sides exposing her there and her back. What little material covered her abs and above her chest had strips which also exposed the skin underneath, only her most intimate parts where fully covered. Her hair was straight and down except for the bouffant on top of her head. She also had dark shadowy eye makeup and completed the look with black soled heels which had gold straps up to above her ankles. The best way to describe Brittany S Pierce was Fierce!

"What are we waiting here for?"

"We are waiting for a few people, you know that guy I met the other night and apparently he is bring a hot lady friend with him" Quinn winked at Brittany and nudged her elbow.

Brittany scoffed and looked down at her phone. A smirk appearing on her face at the new message before replying.

**Britt (10:38pm):** Hmmm sure ;) I think Quinn is trying to set me up with someone I'm such a sad panda. xoxo

"Hey! Earth to Britt! Why the pout?"

Turning back to Quinn "Are you trying to set me up?"

"No …ok maybe, but come on Britt don't knock her until you've met her."

Brittany shrugged "I'll be civil but I'm not going to flirt, ok?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned back to her own phone as Brittany did the same.

**San (10:40pm):** oww have fun then

No kisses! Maybe Santana thought Brittany wanted to be set up.

"Crap, crap, crap"

The door to the bar opened but Brittany was too busy staring down at her phone trying to think of some way to reply to San.

* * *

From the door way Puck had just stepped in and greeted Quinn both smiling and pleased to see each other. While a gob smacked Santana stood still in the doorway, staring at the back of the blondes head.

"No way" Santana whispered under her breath. She noticed that the blonde had no idea of anything going on around her, only immerged in her phone.

"Hey Puck glad you found the place"

"You look beautiful Quinn" He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned to introduce Santana to Quinn and her friend. But when both turned to introduce both their friends and saw that they already seem to be about to get acquainted they thought it was best to leave the two and continue talking to each other in private.

Santana had moved to the bar right next to Brittany and saw that she was writing a text with the cutest expression on her face, eyebrows scrunched up and biting her lip in concentration.

Her phone then vibrated.

**Britt (10:45pm):** I wish I was meeting up with you though xoxo

**San (10:46pm):** What if she is super hot though?

San looked back at her and tried not to chuckle at Brittany's pout which would totally give away her current position.

**Britt (10:46):** Bet she's sooo ugly and a total bitch and like secretly a witch who has no friends because she lives in a cave, omg she's totally going to put a spell on me and take me back to her sex cave or something :O xoxo

Santana couldn't hold it in anymore and let out her laugh.

"OK ok feeling a little offended right now, first you call me ugly and then a bitch but I wouldn't say no to the last part although I don't think you deserve that now after what you said about me".

Hearing Santana's voice, Brittany dropped her phone out of shock.

"I mean I can go if I'm that ugly but you didn't complain about my looks before…if I'm right you in fact said I was and I quote 'Hot stuff'"

Brittany fully turned and stared at the Latin with a deer caught in the head lights look. While Santana smirked at her clearly amused by Brittany's shocked face.

Before the blonde could talk, Quinn and Puck came over to them.

"Hey San this is Quinn, Quinn this is my best friend Santana"

Santana turned her head with her eyes still on Brittany until the last second before looking at Quinn.

"Hey nice to meet you, Puck hasn't shut up about you since Friday"

Puck blushed as Quinn and Santana chuckled and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Santana this is Britt and Britt this is Puck and of course Santana"

Britt gulped and shock her head to get out her daze.

"Yeh we've meet" Britt breathed out.

Puck suddenly realising the connection decided to get his own back on his Lezbro.

"Omg your thee Brittany"

Santana turned to him with wide eyes before whispering through gritted teeth "Shut up Puck"

"Oh my god you are! I swear you have this one whipped and you have only met what? Twice already? and I mean this is Santana we are talking about, shes normally the biggest bitch ever and totally plays hard to get"

Santana then punched him in the arm "Hey! That hurt bitch"

"I said shut up, not my fault you don't listen"

Brittany just chuckled as she thought San looked cute all flushed and embarrassed.

Quinn stepped towards the door. "Let's go we have some clubs to get to"

Puck then followed Quinn as she stepped out the door. Brittany stood up, looking Santana up and down.

"Wow"

"You're looking pretty fine yourself, come on bond lets go get our dance on" With that Santana smacked Brittany on the ass with a wink and sauntered towards the exit. Brittany squeaked and stumbled after her.

* * *

An hour later the group had found their way onto the dance floor after numerous amounts of shots and plenty of other alcohol. Brittany and Santana stayed close together after losing the other two, who were more than lightly getting their mack on in some hidden corner.

Brittany and Santana had been giving each other flirty smiles while dancing like crazy people not caring what others thought and just having fun. Laughing at each other's care free dance moves.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hands that were waving in the air about her head, pulled her closer and dropped her hands around her neck while placing her own hands on Santana's hips.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight?" Brittany then nibbled on her ear lobe as they began to grind into each other.

"mm Britt you always look sexy"

Letting out a groan Santana's right hand made its way into the blondes hair as both of Brittany's hands made its way to San's ass.

Brittany pulled back a little to look at her face and found lust in those brown eyes much the same as her own blue ones. That was when the atmosphere suddenly changed, what was fun before suddenly turned heated like someone had flipped a switch. Santana launched forwarded pulling Brittany's face back towards her and connected their lips in a hot rough kiss. The alcohol had made them sloppy yet they fit so perfectly. Brittany pulled Santana's bottom lip between her own slightly nipping it with her teeth; while she squeezed her ass pulling there body's even closer together, placing one leg in between Santana's. Intensifying their grinding as there centres ground down on the others thighs. They were getting so caught up in each other, moving to the pulsing beat matching their own heart beats. The crowd pushed into them leaving no space between them.

Santana's tongue grazed across Britt's lower lip asking for access which she granted. This time it was the blondes turn to let out a moan as their tongues connected.

Only disconnecting themselves when air was needed, they rested their heads together smiling as they looked into each other's eyes. After a couple of minutes of their intense making out Brittany turned Santana round so her back was pressed into her front, Santana grinding into her was driving her crazy. Brittany's hands snaked under her top to the exposed skin underneath grazing across the brunette's abs and dangerously close to the tip of her underwear while her other hand travelled further north towards San's covered breasts. Santana covered Britt's lower hand and allowed her to explore as her head tipped back onto her shoulder tilted towards her neck so that she could suck on her pulse point. The other hand was playing in her hair keeping the blonde in place.

If this was just how turned on Santana got from dancing, heaven knows what sleeping with this girl would be like. Detaching herself away from Brittany's neck, she trailed her nose up towards her ear.

"Want to get out of here?"

Brittany turned her head so they were nose to nose, connected their lips together one last time before nodding her head, grabbing on to the Latin's hand and dragging here towards the exit.

**Quinn (1:59):** So much for no flirting! xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brittany and Santana stumbled out the club hand in hand, giggling as they went, rain pouring down around them yet they didn't have a care in the world. Brittany spun Santana and brought her back into her before crashing their lips together, one hand on her lower back the other on her cheek as she gently place a strand of Santana's wet hair behind her ear. Santana much like Brittany just smiled into the kiss one hand on Brittany's hip and the other around her neck. She gently tightened her grip trying to bring the blonde that little bit closer. Their kiss was slow with Brittany sucking Santana's bottom lip between hers just savouring the taste of her plump lips elating a slight moan from the brunette. That was until a massive wave of water hit them.

"OH MY GOD" Santana gasped, mouth wideopen as she jumped backwards in surprise snapping her head towards the offending car speeding off down the road. "I will go all Lima Heights on that…"

Once again lips were on lips and Santana was silenced.

Brittany just giggled and pulled back "I like you wet" she winked at a stunned Latin.

Santana's mouth turned into a smirk as her eyes slightly squinted up at the blonde. "Well I think it's time to get you out of those wet clothes, wouldn't want you catching a cold or anything"

"mmhhmm I second that"

With that said the Santana hailed down a cab back to her dorm room. The ride was short but filled with plenty of teasing on both parts before it pulled up. Quickly paying the driver they soon found themselves at her room door. As Santana struggled to get the keys out her bag, Brittany pushed her body into the back of Santana squishing her against the door, kissing the Latin's neck. Santana hummed in appreciation closing her eyes as she slide the key into the lock and tilted her head to the side to give the blonde more access.

Suddenly the door clicked and before they knew it they landed on a heap on the floor.

"mmfffptttt" Santana's face in the carpet as Brittany giggled on top of her. Still clinging on to her waist Brittany continued her attack on Santana's neck. The door slamming behind them.

" . " Britt said between kisses.

Santana recovered from the fall and turned round under the blonde to face her, eyes looking at the thin pink lips above her.

"Not as good as you taste" she said as they reconnect their lips. Brittany then reposition herself straddling the brunette's hips and placing her forearms on both sides of Santana's head. Santana moved her arms to Britt's lower back.

Santana's hips bucked under Brittany and sent a shock through her as it hit her centre. The blonde groaned at the action and pressed herself further into the brunette below here. Brittany's hands found their way into Santana's hair and Santana let out a slight whimper as a thigh slipped between her own. Pulling Brittany closer to her both girls started to rock into each other. Still full clothed Santana could feel the friction build up on her clothed centre. Giving the Latin one last peck before sitting up, Brittany then brought Santana up and wrapped her legs around her waist and lifted the both of them off the floor and reattaching their lips together brought them towards the bed. She placed a knee on the bed sheets and gently lay Santana down onto her back and slowly creeped on top of her.

"mmm Britt?"

"…yeh" Brittany gradually kissing along her neck.

"we are still wearing our wet clothes"

Santana watched the top of her head waiting for eye contact from the blonde. A few seconds later Brittany pulled away and met her eyes.

"oyeh" a shy smile creeping up her face which was equally met by Santana's. "San?" Brittany looked down bashfully, red cheeks and biting down on her lip.

"yeh Britt?"

Brittany peeked back up to her and cleared her throat. " I really like our sweet lady kisses and all this, I mean they are awesome and your awesome and all kinds of sexy and especially right now and I don't want you to hate me or anything but.." Santana pushed herself up on her forearms and silenced the blonde with a peck on the lips.

"You're rambling" smiling up at her " just say it Britt"

"Is it ok if we just get changed and cuddle now…I kinda like what we have going but I thing I want to get to know you a bit more before sweet lady sex and maybe take you for a date first?...plus I'n super tired from dancing…" Brittany went back to biting down on her lower lip looking so cute.

Santana looked up at her and couldn't help but swoon at how cute she looked, how could she hate her for saying that? And she totally understood where the blonde was coming from, even though they had only know each other for a short period of time, whatever they had going with each other felt slightly different than normal, exciting and new but definitely this didn't feel like something to rush into although Santana couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with being left feeling slightly high and dry. She reached up and pushed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Brittany's face behind her ear.

"Sure thing Britt…a date would be awesome and I'm kinda tired too" The smile that was now on the blondes face was so worth missing out on lady loving for tonight and just settling for cuddles. Brittany squealed a little and grabbed Santana's face and kissed her hard until she had to breathe.

"Now get out of those clothes Blondie! And change into some dry clothes" San said and then smacked her on the ass.

Brittany chuckled and climbed up off her allowing the Latin to grab some clothes for her. "You can get chanced in the bathroom if you like, here's some clothes and there should be a towel in there you can use if you want" She handed her a tank top and some boy shorts and grab herself a pair for her to change into in her room.

Brittany emerged shyly after a couple of minutes into the room again with a small smile "which side do you want?" Pointing towards the bed

"Can I have the left side please, normal Lord T has the right side" ignoring the fact Britt just said she sleeps with a Lord T she shuffled over to the right and pulled the sheet up so the other girl could crawl in. "thanks"

"No worrys Britt"

San turned out the light and they lay in silence for a few minutes feeling the heat radiate off each other on the small single bed.

"…san…you still awake?"

"Yeh why?"

"Could we cuddle now please?"

Santana let out a quiet giggled before shuffling over towards the blonde "come here"

Brittany rolled over into the Latin's arms and place a leg over Santana's and place her head in the crock of her neck. "mmm night san" placing a kiss on her neck and closing her eyes engulfed in Santana's scent.

"Night Britt Britt, Sweet dreams" Kissing the top of her head and both girls drifted into sleep. Content with just holding each other for now.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and favourites :) and sorry for the late update. Soon i'll be on christmas break from uni so i can spend more time on this story and hopefully make it better. Anyways Love you all xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Sorry i haven't updated in awhile so here is a short filler before a massive chapter i'm going to post very soon! Ok love you all and hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Santana didn't want to open her eyes; it's the weekend so she shouldn't have to but the slight tickling sensation on her neck and the warm weight across her body couldn't help but make the Latin smile and tug it closer.

"mmpfpfm" the sound coming from her neck just made her smile wider. Yet Santana still kept her eyes closed.

Small soft pecks started making their way down Santana's neck and it was Santana's turn to let out a soft groan. A hand started making patterns along her stomach while the small pecks stopped and a nose gently nudged her jaw. Then a kiss to the cheek, another nudge with a nose on her cheek and then the kisses return to her neck and up to her ear, stopping there to nibble at her earlobe.

"Hmmm I wish I could wake up like this every morning" Santana breathed out. A small giggle tickled her ear. Turning her head and finally opening her eyes, Santana was met by two bright sparkling blue eyes. "mmm morning beautiful".

Brittany giggled while bring her hand up to gently stroke her cheek and place a piece of hair behind her ear. "Actually sleepy head it's the afternoon".

"No way …" rolling on top of Brittany, she snuggled into her neck "I think you're telling porkies".

Underneath her Brittany continued to giggle "Porkies? "

"Yep Big fat porkies! There's no such thing as time at weekends"

"Oh yeh" Brittany pecked Santana's lips "wellll I was wondering if I can take you up on that date?"

Brittanys face turned bashful as her cheeks turned a soft shade of ink, she bit her lips and turned her head to the side out of embarrassment.

Santana seeing the hesitation in Brittanys face, gently nudged her nose against the girls exposed neck and pulled back, smiling down at her.

"I can't think of anything more perfect then having a date with you"

Brittany looked back up at her, the shy smile spreading into a wide grin. "Really?".

"Really, really". Santana said rolling her eyes playfully.

Next thing see knows, she's being thrown onto her back and smothered in kisses. Brittany then suddenly jumps up off Santana and the bed.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Santana sits up with a dopey grin on her face.

Brittany starts prancing around the room, throwing things out of draws and darting in and out the bathroom. "Getting everything ready". She then slides towards Santana with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt over her arm and a towel in the other.

"Here you can borrow some of my clothes and here's a towel so you can have a shower" She plonks the clothes down in Santana's lap, bends down and gives the other girl a peck on the cheek. "Now don't leave this room until I say so! Ok? I'm going to change in the other room and set everything up" Beaming down at the Latin she spins on the spot, Santana spotting the opportunity smacks the blonde's ass and laughs at her antics.

"Yes Boss" Slips out the Latin's mouth as she continues staring at the retreating ass. Britt begins swinging her ass more as she exits the room sensing the eyes upon here. Reaching the door she puts a hand on the door frame, turns and winks back at the brunette. Then the door shuts and Santana is left stunned.

"Dammmmn" She breaths out.


End file.
